


Bad Sanses Special One-shots book

by Unlucky_Neko_Katana



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlucky_Neko_Katana/pseuds/Unlucky_Neko_Katana
Summary: A one shot book on bad sanses ships.
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Hi ! Here is a book based on Bad Sanses gang. But for more fun, here's the gang :

Nightmare  
Killer  
Dust  
Horror  
Error  
Cross  
Hate  
Red  
Raspberry  
Lust  
Melancholy

Reaper, Geno, Abyss, Color, Epic and Fresh can be used as bad or chaotic neutral sans

So all the characters above are the one you can suggest if they're a ship you want to see. Be Creative x) i might be inspired.  
I do all type of stories, (gore, angst, lemon etc)  
I'll surely make on multiverse.


	2. Nightmare x Error (angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrish6's story inspired

POV Nightmare

I sigh as I watch Error laying in my bed, covered of bandages. Painkillers are link to his arms, and already a week he's asleep. Sci was with me, staring at the body... My husband.

Ink finally trapped him. And beat him with the help of many others.

He trapped him in a new universe he created, just to beat him. They all waited him to come. As he did, they jumped on him. He were crying, screaming, pleading... and calling my name.

I felt him. I heard it. I felt Error distress and so, the bad sanses went to take him back. We fought to have him back.

Ink was so surprised to see us until he saw me having Error in my arms.

And the rings at our left hands of both of us. (somebody messed up with Nighty's waifu)

Ink's eye sockets turned black. And I couldn't stop giving Ink a death glare but mocking him at the same time. I had Error and not him.

We fought over Error by the past. The time Ink discovered about the Balance, and Error's forced job because of him. Ink's feelings changed from an opposite to another. And for this, just wanted the destroyer for himself. So he still kept Error's horrible reputation to isolate him and have him for himself.

But there again, I'm in the middle. Still loving him as my husband, healing him each time he came home wounded, each time he broke down. We even succeed to have twins without everybody knowing, except the gang. At those times, Error always destroyed with me beside, so I protected him.

But I wasn't there, and Error doesn't wake up.

And will never.

Small figures enter our room. Our twins Stitches and Tempatch. They're 10 years old now. I take my daughter in my arms as I take my son in my tentacles.

Nobody knows if he's gonna make it. It kills me to accept, but I think he's not gonna make it. His soul is in a really bad condition, his legs are missing, almost all of his bones are broken.

Our best healers even called Sci for help. Error couldn't support Katana and Mel's healing magic because they're not actually real monsters, and in his state it could just kill him. The others are bad at healing. My magic is not powerful enough in healing.

We succeed to have Sci's help by softening him with our twins and the others kids living in the castle. But he said that Error has more chance to die than survive.

That's where I snapped. If Error dies, the kids will be the new destructors and I can't let them be. The scientist felt my feelings et knew what I was thinking about.

I ended explaining Sci the Balance and he were so shocked. He didn't expected Ink being that kind of a**hole. So now, we don't even have to kidnap him. And I discovered he was dating Red so he was already ready to help us in some ways.

"Nightmare. The kids should leave the time we speak."

I look at them and they both nod before going to their godfathers downstairs. Sci sighs but I know about what they're gonna talk.

"we can't save him right?"

"his soul is broken. And he's not healing probably because Destiny may have take him back from Fate's control."

"I want to be egoist and don't let him die."

"But now we can't. You should say him goodbye because he'll die soon..."

"when ?"

"two days maximum."

I lower my head and can't hold my tears.

"he's not gonna wake up huh ?"

Sci shakes his head no.

"Tell everyone to go up."

**

20 minutes after, everyone was in the room. Even Katana brought her kids, two of them were from the dying destroyer. The two first daughters the Destroyer had and loved so much he could give his life. After came the twins he loved as much as his daughters.

Everybody knew if they are here is because their friend has no longer to live. One by one, they say goodbye. Some couldn't stop crying, others couldn't stay longer.

And some just didn't want to see Lampade marking him and see Reaper reaping him.

Katana approaches Error to say goodbye too. Before letting Lampade take over her body. As the Goddess who guide of the souls, she has to be there and do her job. The two daughters say goodbye too before quitting the room with their half siblings.

Only stay Nightmare, Lampade and Sci. But then Sci leave. The Goddess of lost souls turn to me. I know she has to do her job. She touches Error's arm, where a lantern like mark appears.

"I'll come back with Reaper next time. He's running out of time."

I say nothing as she disappears to see her brothers for sure. I sobs as I'm laying against my husband for the last time.

Ink success to kill his opposite. But he doesn't know that Error has four kids that'll take his job after his death...

**

When I woke up this morning, I was the only one in the bed.

A blue light floated around Lampade and Reaper. I couldn't see their face but I knew. And when they left...

... I screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katana and Lampade are Daemonverse! Geno and Reaper and they belong to me.


	3. Cross x Nightmare (angst) EMPIREVERSE

Today was the day. The Empire of the Moon's army was facing the Empire of the Sun one at the border. Dream and Nightmare are facing, on each side of this border.

"I never wanted that."

"If you didn't want, you wouldn't do what you did."

"I was so pissed. My anger took over. How can you even control that ?!"

"I'm used to be pissed. My Brother never saw how much I suffered. Never saw how much people threatened me. You let me self-destruct."

"and I'm the only one to be blame for my stupidity."

"Before we begin. Know that I know what's love and happiness. I clearly don't want this to happened but you didn't give me the choice. Dream you have kids, how could you begin a war that might take your life ?!"

Dream looks at Nightmare, very confused. By the past, he's the one that used to say that to his corrupted brother. Thinking about families broken by the wars. What happened to be in this situation where it's Nightmare that doesn't want to fight and give him a lecture about having a family and should take care of.

"Do you have a family Nightmare ?"

The dark king stares at his bright brother calmly.

"I have two kids waiting for me at the castle."

Dream lets a shock sound. Nightmare stares at Dream with a sorry and angry look.

"they're 8 and 3 years old. And my husband is here with us because he didn't has the choice, nobody knows about them but my best henchmen, and they're all there too. I hope you'll regret starting this."

Dream's face is pale and Nightmare feels the negatives feelings from his brother. He turns around and come back to his army, Dream staring at him.

Nightmare turns around to face Dream from his spot. Dream saw Nightmare's lips move, but didn't heard him. But he knew when he saw the army rush to him and his own army.

The bright king scream to attack back and both army collapse in a mix of dark and bright colors.

Dark and bright fighters mix but none of each side step back, just collapsing. It's like seeing stars disappear. They're here and disappear without a warn.

Nightmare isn't fighting. His husband Cross was next to him, as well as Dust and Killer. Being married too, the two killers didn't split and prefer fighting together. But now, they're protecting the King. Horror was fighting Blueberry and his favorite blaster hammer and Error blocked Ink.

**

The war surround them. Dream was approaching them calmly for a positive person in the middle of negative everything.

"Nightmare."

The dark skeleton look at his twin he didn't saw coming. Dream stares at him intensely.

"go home."

"If I do, my army will come with me. Nonetheless, you're still responsible for the family you destroyed by provoking this."

"you know I'm ready to take responsibility of everything, just to stop you."

"you know I stopped abusing of my powers. You know the balance will tip if you kill me."

"I know and I'm not planning on killing you."

"what are you up to ?"

"bringing you back to your old appearance."

"a war for only that ?"

"I'll do everything for that."

A gasp is heard and Nightmare turn his head to see Cross backstabbed. He fells on his knees but his wound seems not this worst. Nightmare tries to not to panic.

"if I turn back, you'll leave ?"

"I just want things to be like before..."

"you know they'll never be... we can't reunite the kingdoms like that from the day to tomorrow. But we can make a truce."

"I want us to live together again."

"huh... Dream, we are grown men, and I have a family. And you have too. I gave you peace and didn't attacked anymore. Why are you like that now ?"

"Remorse."

"not shocked about that. But if you want, come at the castle whenever you want. As long as you're doing nothing wrong."

"can I at least hug you in your passive form ?"

"it's not a good idea to do that here."

At those words, Cross, Horror and Dust shield Nightmare being around him. Nightmare notices and soon, his goop is getting away, living a smaller white boned skeleton with lilac eyes. Dream immediately hugs him, and begin to cry of joy.

Nightmare does circle moves on Dream's back. Dream pulls off of the hug and notices the ring at Nightmare's left hand. He's saddening a bit more for missing such an important event.

Nightmare lays his hand on Dream's shoulder.

"go home brother. We will see each other later."

"I already miss you Nightmare."

"oh come on big baby... Cross, call back the army."

He nods as he began to scream the retreat. This awaken Dream that began to ask the retreat too. Nightmare stares at his white and black husband shouting at the army, finding him handsome.

If Nightmare was distracted, one of Dream's men were not.

Cross is walking toward Nightmare as the King was walking to him. Dream was watching with a smile his brother walking to his husband, yeah, Dream noticed the same ring as Nightmare on Cross finger.

And everything went low...

Nightmare was still in his passive form.

An arrow. A loud gasp. And screams.

Nightmare collapses in Cross's arms, eyes closes and barely breathing. Cross stares in shock the big arrow staying in Nightmare's back, right in the soul.

Cross kneels unconsciously on the ground to better take Nightmare's body in his arms. Blood is coming out of his mouth slowly, marking his white bones.

He looks peaceful like that.

Dream lets out another scream, tears coming out of his eye sockets. He couldn't believe what's he's seeing. It's couldn't be real...

Seeing Cross slowly crying as he pulls his forehead against Nightmare's. All the battlefield strangely become silent. And in this silence, a soul broke.

As well Dream.

Ink catches the bowman monster that shoot in Nightmare's back. And this guy knew he going to die. The mapmaker gives the killer to Nightmare's men that gladly take him.

His pleads fall in the crowd as he taken away, deep in the army.

Dream couldn't stop to cry as well Cross. Their hands tightened on the only two items left under the dust, the cloak and the crown...

The Wind come and throw the dust through the air, accompanied by leaves and flowers above all the battlefield, only letting Dream keeps pleading to let his brother coming back.


	4. Error x Cross (angst)

Error sighs. He's in his void, looking in Nightmare's mansion with an orb to stare at one person. A very cute monochromatic skeleton with one red eye and a scar under this eye of the same color.

Cross.

Cross is sitting on the sofa, eating chocolate. He's staring at Dust and Killer with an embarrassed expression, since Dust was roughly kissing Killer, not letting him time to say no because Cross was here and had been pinned to the sofa by the murderer.

Cross soon leave the two because it got heated and flee to his room, embarrassed and a bit sad. Error would love to come and get Cross to smile...

... the Destroyer looks at his wounds. Missing ribs, broken bones, and all the stuff. About stuff, he doesn't have those to heal him. So, he just hides them with magic. So, no one will worry, especially Cross.

Once he made the illusion, he jumps on a portal. He walks to Cross, who's face lighten at Error's sight. He goes to him and hugs him happily. Error suppress his pain as Cross is hugging his broken ribs. Error hugs Cross back happily. He's his cute bean and seeing him happy make him happy.

"it's be long time since I last saw you..." complains Cross.

"$0rry... !nk !$ p3r$!$t3nt th0$3 la$t t!m3$."

Error knew at Cross's face he worries. He takes Cross slightly in his arms to comfort him, and the little monochromatic hugs back, clutching at the destroyer's vest.

Cross knew something is up with Error but doesn't know what. And he wants to know before it's too late. Too late to save him and or to confess.

The answer soon come to him, and he hated it...

Error came back from a fight, severely injured. And then, Nightmare discovered. He told the rest of the gang and Cross at the news, teleported to him.

Error is laying on a bed, breathing heavily. His eyes are closed, thought he's not sleeping. He opens his eyes to see Cross, crying.

"why haven't you said it?"

"! D!dn't want t0 W0rry y0u."

"but I already was. Since a long time. I knew you hided something..."

Error couldn't answer anything. To say what. He shrugged the question off. Cross sits at the edge of the bed and takes Error's hand in his.

"Nightmare said you can't be saved." He says with a broken voice.

"!'m $0rry."

"about what?"

"n0t say!ng t0 y0u. But ! w0uldn't w0rry y0u and 3nd3d up w0rry y0u m0r3..."

"Error, we could save you if you spoke... what am I gonna do without you?"

Cross breaks down and cries, keeping Error's hand in his. Error grips Cross's hand with his and the other come up to pulls his transparent purple tears away.

"! am r3ally $0rry..."

"I-I am more t-to not notice sooner..."

"c0m3 h3r3..."

Cross come on the bed in Error arms into a hug. They lay down and just hug each other 'till Cross fall asleep. Error noticed it and his stare come to his door.

"c0m3 !n N!ghtmar3."

The goopy skeleton enters the room with a poker face.

"you knew."

"ab0ut my d3adly $tat3 0r ab0ut y0u f0rc!ng Cr0$$ t0 $leep?"

"both. Why didn't say nothing? Why?! No wait... you didn't want to seem weak and didn't want to bother us, don't you?"

Error nods as he's stroking Cross's head. Nightmare stares at them and sighs.

"It'll be difficult for him to pass over your death. He really loves you."

"! L0v3 h!m t00. But... w!th !nk... ! d!dn't want h!m to b3 a targ3t..."

"He's losing everything... he'll end up killing himself one day."

...

**

Cross wake up in his bed with the terrible feeling of forgetting something. He couldn't find what, but he lost something. It's confused, Cross went to the kitchen. He says hello to his comrades.

Nightmare, at the entry of the kitchen, stare at Cross before going back to his bedroom. He finally accepted to do Error's finals words.

"! D0n't want h!m t0 $uff3r m0r3 than h3 had... pl3a$3."

Nightmare looks at an orb on his desk. He took away Cross's feelings toward Error. It was the better to do to keep Cross alive...


	5. Cross x Killer (fluff)

Between Cross and Killer, it always had been complicated. First, they both fell in love with Nightmare... and that ended bad. So Killer stopped but not Cross. The monochromatic didn't question it first, but Killer completely stop to speak with him. He didn't know why Killer stopped, but Cross disliked this fact.

He disliked the fact that Killer wasn't caring anymore about anything.

At first, he thought he was depressed about Nightmare's rejection, but he had no signs of it, and continue to play and kill with Dust, Horror and Error. And speaks to Nightmare only if it's necessary.

One day, he heard Dust and Killer talked about it.

"so...what made you change your mind?" asked Dust as he drank a bit of his coffee.

"'m'not suicidal... I knew he couldn't love us, we're just a bunch of lost causes."

"and why stopping talk with Cross?"

Killer just raised his shoulders. He finished his hot chocolate before leaving. Cross decided to move and cross killer's way. But he didn't look at him and go away. It's a confused Cross who enters the kitchen.

"ignored again?" asks Dust.

"yeah... I still don't know why..."

"you'll look for it later. I have a mission for you and Dust." Says Nightmare as he enters.

**

Nightmare is reading on the couch, Killer is playing, and Horror is munching on something when they heard a portal sound and a loud crash. They all jump to see Dust and Cross on the floor. They are bleeding and have several wounds. Dust tries to sit but Cross isn't conscious and so, blocks Dust on the floor.

Rapidly, the three helps them and bring them in their respective rooms. They all begin to heal Dust and Cross. As Nightmare heals Dust, he questioned him about what happened. And the answer clearly didn't please him.

He then comes to Cross's room to see Killer using his healing magic as Horror is bandaging him.

"what happened?" asks Killer.

"Ink arrived faster than planned. Cross stayed to fought him so Dust would flee but he didn't want, so they booth ended up fought against him."

"... Cross is really badly injured. We have to wait him to wake up. So, he can heal himself." Says Horror.

"sure. Killer, you stay with Cross. I'll stay with Dust, Horror, you're doing food for Dust and Cross. With chocolate and cranberries juice to fight their anemia."

They both nod and Killer sits in a chair beside the bed as the two others leave the room. He hears Nightmare enters Dust's room and soon, he doesn't hear Horror's footsteps. And he waits...

But... more time pass, more he is asking himself... what he's gonna say? He ignored Cross for months without giving anyone a reason.

He knew why he ignored Cross. Cross loves Nightmare. And he loves Cross. He pretended to love Nightmare because his rivalry with Cross made him exist to the monochrome's eyes. But Cross didn't really notice anything... and so he stops all the comedy.

Without noticing it, hours passed.

Cross wakes to see Killer deeps in his thoughts beside him. The fighter sits and that 'wakes' Killer who stands up rapidly to come to the bed.

"Cross?! How're you feeling? Something hurt?"

Cross couldn't answer at all those questions. All he notices is Worry coming from the assassin. And he's very panicked. Cross puts his hands on Killer's shoulders to make him stop moving first.

"calm down Killer, I'm okay!"

"no! you're clearly not!"

"hey! look at me! Look at me!" he says taking Killer's head in his hands. "look, I'm okay.

Killer finishes to look at Cross, who's smiling sweetly at him. The black teared skeleton finished to cry in front of the monochromatic. No Cross wasn't okay, they both know it. But he didn't want Killer to worry. Thought now he wasn't avoiding him.

Cross comforts Killer, he had taken him against him and laid him beside him. He's stroking Killer's head as this one is trying to calm down. When Killer stopped hiccupping, Cross sits with him.

"I don't understand..." he murmurs.

Killer looks to him with an interrogative look. The monochrome sighs.

"you avoided me for months, and now that I'm badly injured, you're worried as fuck to the point of crying..."

"I'm sorryyyy..." he says as tears again roll down.

Cross wipes the tears saying sorry, he didn't want to make Killer cry again. The smaller keep a strong grip on Cross's t-shirt.

"I couldn't... huh... I- "Killer is looking for his words before blushing. "I was mad at you..."

"why? Nightmare rejected both of us."

"but I don't love Nightmare and I never did..." he says, whining and blushing.

"wh-"

Cross never finishes his sentence, his words being muffled by Killer's teeth on his. Killer had grabbed Cross's cheeks before kissing him with all his love. Cross was chocked, but he was melting in. he was about to answer the kiss back, but Killer pulls out and hide his head in Cross's torso.

"you wouldn't notice me; you were too over Nightmare..."

Cross puzzles everything. Now he understands. Cross didn't really cared about the other guys and just ran behind Nightmare. He chatted sometimes with them, but quickly stops because of Dust, Horror and Error's mockeries.... And never noticed Killer was acting like a real friend to him. But he quickly stopped chatting with everyone, Killer included.

And after, killer claimed loving Nightmare. Cross saw red at this new. But with this, he talked with him, they played, bet, fought sometimes... He never noticed Killer had his eyes only on him and not Nightmare.

"I'm sorry... I never noticed that..."

"I know... it's okay..."

"it's not."

He keeps Killer against him and kiss his cheek.

"you think you still can take me as a lover?"

Killer stares at him with wide eye sockets. Before his tears fall down and a smile appears.

"yes !"


	6. Dust x Cross (lemon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because sometimes i do horny shits...

Cross was walking down a corridor painfully. He helped himself with the wall to reach his room but he was slow.

He's spotted by Killer, who seems really interested to see the monochrome in this state.

"heya Crossy ~"  
"not the right time Killer..."  
"it's the perfect time~"

the killer puts his hand on Cross' back to feel the summoned body. He smiles at that, making his hand travelling on the coat. Cross is trembling, more concentrated to not fall than Killer's moves.

"Killer. Hands up before i cut them!" a loud voice says.

Killer does as said, not wanting to fight against Dust. Well it wasn't the better idea either to try to fuck the psychopath's monochrome boyfriend.   
Dust puts his arm around Cross to put him protectively against him, deathglaring at Killer.

"why won't you got fuck YOUR boyfriend?"  
"Nighty's busyyyyy" whines Killer.   
"go play with Horror then."  
"he's sleeping... and Error is taking care of their kid..."  
"not my problem. Fuck off before i cut your dick fro trying to fuck my boyfriend. "  
"i'm off, i'm off"

Killer ran off. Cross puts his arms around Dust and dig his head in his torso.

"you could have push him off... "  
"i was trying to not fall and make it more awkward... "

Dust puts his finger under Cross' chin and raised his head before kissing him Passionately. Cross pushes back the kiss, asking for Dust's tongue.   
Dust gives him his tongue happily, pushing Cross against the wall.

"sooo~ you should have call me to avoid this... "  
"i was heading to your room... remember mine is on the other side... "  
"now you're saying this... "

Dust smiles as he trails kisses down Cross' neck, noticing the absence of the black turtleneck. If Cross has not all his clothes on, it's a bad heat. And this is one, Dust notices the absence of the turtleneck and one of his coat isn't here too. 

"you're pretty horny now ~ you're too weak to top me now ~"

Dust is happy since he wants to top Cross to try but the monochrome didn't want. So now's his chance. He pushes his hand under the coat to the ribs as he bites the collarbone. 

Cross moans but quickly bites his sleeve. They're still in the corridor so he has to quiet down. Dust smiles more, finding him so cute like this. 

As he continue pinning Cross against the wall with his body, his other hand goes to the monochrome's short and passes under to tease the hard length in. The dusted sans pulls it out of the short as he continues to stroke it. He can feel Cross's hands grip on his hood as he bites his vest.

"don't tear my hood, it's all i ask, right?" he murmurs.

Cross just nods as he flinches under the pleasure. A moans is heard when he feels Dust's length against his, pressed both together by Dust's hand. Dust brings him into a kiss, pressing them both more in the wall, accentuating the pleasure. 

Dust messes with Cross's tongue and their members, driving the monochrome's mind crazy. Dust can feel him shaking under the pleasure. 

Cross gasps when he feels Dust's hand around his soul squeezing it roughly. He cries out in Dust's hood as he comes ont them both. He collapse on Dust, shaking and panting. But he manages to catch Dust's soul to squeeze it too. It took more time but he manages to make Dust cum. 

Dust dresses himself back and Cross too. He smiles at him.

"wanna do the next in my room ~"


	7. Nightmare x Killer (fluff) LAMIAVERSE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the bad guys bring a lamia at the castle...

Nightmare was working when Error comes in. Without knocking. Nightmare sighs, annoyed. Error says nothing and just stares at Nightmare with a big grin eating his face.

"what the fuck you want???"

"yØu shØuld gØ dØwn and see what the idiØts brought back."

Nightmare's finger twitch, apprehending what the idiots had done. He stands and goes to the main room. He was about to yell when he notices it... him...

Empty dark eye sockets staring right into his soul, red marks under his sockets as black tar tears falling on it's cheeks, a large comfy but thorned faded blue sweater, fingerless gloves and a very long hypnotic bloody red snake tail.

Dust, Horror, Razz and Fell brought back a Lamia in the castle.

Nightmare was speechless. First time seeing a lamia. First time being fascinating by something living or is it more someone? Clearly, he likes it. It looks gorgeous and also dangerous. Who knows? He approaches the beast carefully and sits in front of him. He signs to the others to leave, and they quickly fled, not wanting to pissed off the negative being more.

The corrupted guardian stares at the Curiosity. The lamia stares back. Nightmare looks more at the lamia curiously, staring a lot at the soul in front of his chest and those gorgeous ruby liked scales.

"do you speak the human language?"

"yesss missster." He answers with a smile.

"I'm Nightmare and you?"

"People called me Killer."

"How did those idiots ended up bringing you here?"

The lamia seems to think before smiling and answering:

"I killed every human in my AU. I wasss sssso lonely, they took me here for a job and friendsss. I guessss you're the bossss."

Nightmare pinches his nasal bone. Oh those guys give him a headache. Some walls will have new decorations. Four new decoration holes again.

"yes I am. Those idiots just don't seem to know how to take care of you."

"oh? You do?"

"I made research, but you'll help me settle you."

"gladly bossss"

This is how a lamia ended up in the gang. His room is above the kitchen because of the heat. One of those idiots tried to fuck the naga when he was in heat but was thrown in the stairs. Nightmare was proud of him. Well he was used to all of them fucking together so finally one that's not sleeping with others was good to know.

Killer showed his strength. He is a very impressive killer, a strong lamia and a very clingy person. More than once, you can find him rolled around Nightmare that don't mind it at all. The cold temperature the lamia has is really nice to be against. And the jealousy the others feel just nourish the boss.

The lamia was a good friend for Dust and Cross... but was very attracted by Nightmare and gives him all his attention when he can. Nightmare studies more about lamias thanks to Killer... And that led to another level.

Neither of the gang knew about Nightmare and Killer having a more private relationship, so when they saw a baby lamia added in the Nightkiller morning cuddle pile, there was a huge shock. When, how, who??? The baby was learning to speak snake language with his lamia parent. A very hypnotizing deep purple scaled baby lamia with a left purple pupils and black tears trailing down his cheeks, and his head sides are purple marked.

"Boss? Killer?" begins Dust in shock.

"hmm? What Dust?"

"are you aware of having TWO lamias on you?" asks Red.

"sure. Here's Hadeis. Mine and Killer's son."

Everybody was speechless. That explains why they rarely saw Killer those last times. The baby suddenly got an interest in Dust. He curiously stares at him and so Dust. Killer signed Dust to approach and he hesitantly did. The baby stands on his scaled parent and raises his arms so Dust could take him.

The murderer was destabilized. It's not every time a kid wants a hug from him. After a look on Killer who's okay with this and Nightmare still reading the multiverse newspaper, he took the kid. A happy sound comes out from the kid.

"guesssss Hadeissss likessss you."

Nightmare grumbles some uncoherent things as Killer just giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hadeis is one of my numerous fanchild ^^


	8. Hate x Killer (angst)

It is a secret for nobody, Killer was in love with his boss Nightmare. And since Nightmare knew, he lived, well, a living nightmare. The Master did not appreciate the feelings Killer had for him, so he hardened the spell over Killer's soul. Since then Killer suffered. He thought about never telling Nightmare because he knew that would happen but guess he cannot fool a guardian of feelings. He had time to regret the love he had for him. He had time to cried out his remorse, and so his Pain. That hurt so much to love someone that tortured you when they knew because it is like a taboo subject.

Regularly, Killer is seen throwing up red glowing magic because how much his soul hurt. Everything hurt so much he could not stop crying. He barely succeeds his missions because he always wants to scream in pain and ravage anything in order to calm himself. He just wanted to die, to end it all, yet Nightmare still arrived to prevent him from killing himself. The Suffering is his punishment for loving him. Killer never knew why he was so dogged in this, he never planned to say to Nightmare his feelings, he never planned to have more than this boss-henchman relationship...

The others wanted to help but, how can they? They cannot ease the spell, ease the pain, ease Nightmare's actions on him. Nightmare is always having fun with the spell, feeding off Killer's negativity and pain every time he can. That is so much fun to see him fighting from screaming in pain in front of everyone, crying more of his goopy tears.

Killer stopped eating, stopped sleeping. Stopped living. It hurts so much to do anything. He is now a full Negative battery working 24/7, lying on a bed. Nightmare was killing him slowly and painfully. That sicken everyone, who despaired to help Killer. Nightmare is happy to have that idea because he never had this amount of negativity since he has them. He had stricken the good one.

Dream, who was aware of Killer's situation during a fight, tried to talk with his twin. It only results a hard punishment for Killer because Nightmare thought he had spilled the bean. But Killer did not, and Nightmare cannot accept he was wrong, so he kept his mind on Killer's betrayal... It resulted with the gang misbehavior since. They could not help Killer, so they disobey to Nightmare... they will have nightmares if it is a solution to ease killer a bit and distract Nightmare the more they could.

Someone, not a Bad Sans but can be considered as one, wanted to act. Hate, because it is about him we are talking about, was planning to kidnap Killer. Nightmare was killing Killer. Hate wants him alive and cannot let him at the castle. He had a plan; he wants to use Killer to destroy Nightmare. Since he cannot use Love, well, must try Hate. If he saves Killer, heal him and grows Killer's Hate toward Nightmare, he can have a great ally. He grins.

Kidnapping Killer was even easier than expected... He was not prepared for what he saw... what Killer was looking like... It was the first time he saw someone mentally broken as far as Killer.

Killer is in a bad state. When he came in Killer's room at night, he saw him laying down on his bed, above the covers, a coffee besides him, all messily patched up by Horror and Dust. He is so exhausted he did not move when Hate came in. He did not move when Hate sat beside him on the verge of the bed. Hate stares at his body, looking at every broken bone, on the ribs, femurs, fibulas, head, sockets... his dull lifeless empty sockets staring at the ceiling, his pales bones, his tears marks on his cheeks as the tears won't stop falling on the bed. He looks so broken, so fragile now, so done with his life. He caresses a bit his skull, very lightly.

"Look at what he has done to you..." Hate murmured.

No reactions. Not even a little. Like he was a lifeless puppet. Oh, he could not let Killer here for another day. He so near the Death to let him here now. That makes him frown before he covers him in a cover. He takes Killer in his arms bridal style lightly to not arm him more. Holy sh... he is so light. How long since his last meal?? While he is thinking, Killer made a movement... his hand had slowly and painfully grabbed Hate's vest. He knew it was not Nightmare, but he also knew this someone was bringing him away since he cannot do it himself. Hope grew in Hate's mind; Killer is still conscious... he still thinks, and he can recognize if he is or not Nightmare. Killer closed his eyes.

Hate stares at Killer's room and let his aura spread, marking everything with his hate, disgust and anger. He wants Nightmare to know he has one of his pawns. That he had Killer, his favorite puppet. That he had lost someone. While is aura is marking the room, he looked at the lifeless face Killer has, like he was awake but unaware of anything... like blind and emotionless. A puppet. His doll now. He was going to take care of this doll...

The Hate being was about to teleport when Nightmare explodes the door. He growled deeply when he saw Killer in Hate's arms. He deeply hated what he saw. He cannot lose his thing, his property, his pawn. Hate, with Killer, leaving??? Oh no, he will not let that happen... Correction. Hate took advantage of the fact Nightmare mentally broke Killer, to kidnap him. Oh God he is going to torture Hate so much for even trying.

Hate stared hatefully at Nightmare, his red fuming eyes the only things he could see in the dark alongside with the now sleeping figure in his arms. They teleported before Nightmare could catch him and Nightmare almost destroyed his castle in frustration and rage...

**

It has been a week since Hate kidnaped Killer and he is lost. Killer still not reacted. Hate had healed all the wounds. He had kidnapped an alternative Scientist Sans to help. He never questioned more than the "Nightmare did this, help me heal him" Hate gave him. And now, he is sitting beside him. Looking at the sleeping figure. He sleeps and he eats (thanks God). Hate helps him shower, helps him walking, doing everything and that is quite new to him. Imagine a negative being taking care of someone?

Sometimes, when Hate was against him for anything, Killer would grab a part of his vest or shirt. Showing a very little reaction but not more. A piece of trust that remained in him. That only grew Hate's remorse.

At the beginning, he just wanted to use Killer as a Revenge, but how can he do it if he kidnapped Killer too late? He must help him... And that is a heavy difficult task.

He grew attached to Killer. He is not affected by his aura, and it became so much more difficult to taking care of him. He was so broken. They both were, because Hate knew he could not save Killer. He thought he did but he never did, he just acted too late. He cannot do anything.

Every day, Hate would go out to unleash his frustration and Hate toward Nightmare. He was so hateful because he cannot have his revenge using Killer, he could not save Killer either and for God's sake he was attached to Killer. He cannot even be good for once.

He was so confused. He was so lost. He was so sad. That attracted two events. Nightmare and the Star Sanses.

Nightmare first. A very pissed off, darkly smiling, Nightmare.

"Finally found you. Give me Killer back."

"No. You'll just end him."

"He's braindead."

"No. He moves on his own still, he just lost the will to live. Thanks to you."

"oh? He moves with you. Miracles exist."

Both auras spread and fight against the other. Hate knows he cannot stand against Nightmare but just for Killer... He falls on his knees because of Nightmare's aura's pressure. He cannot lose now.

A strident sound pierce to let see a cyan arrow going in Nightmare's appendage. Hate looks behind him to see the Star Sanses, Dream with his bow out. Hate stares at them in shock. He ran far from Nightmare. He shouted at him that he will never see Killer again so he cannot kill him. Dream's face showed worried and shock when he heard that. He let Ink and Blue to run to Hate, looking for any injury. Hate caught Dream's arm and teleported both of them away after looking at Ink, in a way so Ink would be convinced Hate means no arm to the positive guardian.

They arrive at Hate's place. He quickly brought Dream to Killer, who was sitting on his bed, staring mindlessly at the window where a bird was chirping. Hate sat beside Killer, taking his hand and Dream could discover a new face on the Hate being, something he never thought he would see. That comforted him in his thought of 'there's good in bad'. Hate is a living clue.

The hateful calmly explain everything to Dream, his fears towards Killer's state and his remorse about kidnapping him too late and can't do anything because how negative he is. That was something new to Hate, and Dream was sad for him. He approached Killer and let his aura spread to look for anything that could help. But found nothing. Yet a bit of positive feelings since Hate freed him and took care of him... but he can't do anymore...

"I'll have to bring him to Sci. We'll look for any specialist that could help."

"Does it exist any chance for him to come back to us?"

"I-... I don't know..."

A silence fell on them. Dream could feel Hate's feeling raise. His Hatred especially and he knew toward who they were turned. Toward Nightmare for what he did, and toward himself because he wanted to use Killer and could not help him. Dream put his hand on Hate's shoulder.

"you know... you still saved him... because he's still alive..."

The white pupils moved to him, but Hate said nothing. He looked back at Killer.

"I can't help him anymore... my Hate... can't let me."

Dream looked curiously at Hate, confused.

"Can you try to help him? To take him with you. Nightmare will soon find me I don't want to put Killer in danger..."

Dream thought before nodding slightly. Hate put clothes on Killer and rolled him in a cover. Like if Killer knew what is happening, he raised a bit his head, his sockets half-lidded as his stare moved slowly to look at Hate whose forehead was on his.

A single tear fell. A translucid tear...

Killer indeed proceed to understand what was happening, Dream was sure about that... but... for Killer's safety, they had to leave.

Hate had noticed the tear and swept it away. He took Killer's hand to kiss it. Killer only stared at Hate, another single tear rolling from the same eye, swept away again by Hate.

Dream almost cried. That was so sad and so beautiful at the same time. Their bond passed beyond the broken mind to express a bit of life. A bit of love. A bit of feeling.

Yet because of Nightmare, something will be broken again...


End file.
